Those Same Words
by TheVenomInYourHeart
Summary: Tony says some hurtful words during an interview and Steve reacts in a way that no one was ready for. UPDATED BECAUSE I FIGURED OUT HOW TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS!
1. The Interview

**Tony's POV**

"So, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers tell us about yourselves why don't you?" He had already forgotten her name and had lost interest by the time she had finished the question. Why did she want to know about his and Steve's life? It wasn't anything important-like finding a cure for cancer- it was just something that would satisfy her readers crave for knowledge about their 'not-so-secret' relationship. I looked at Steve, dressed up a bit more than he normally would be but still casual. I couldn't help the slight smile that spread across my face; he was just too cute for his own good sometimes. I was quite suddenly ripped from my little daydream when what-ever her name was asked:

"So, Steve how would you describe Tony's father: Howard?" A sad look overcame Steve and a heartbreaking grin followed.

"He was a great man. Smart, funny, smart, good with women, did I forget to say smart? I will never forget Howard, he was one of the only people who believed in me when I was still just a kid from Brooklyn. Yeah, Howard Stark was a good man and a great friend." Steve's sad smile turned into a soft friendly one as he remembered Howard.

**Normal POV**

Tony scoffed when Steve had finished his little monologue about Howard. Both the reporter and Steve looked at Tony with shocked expressions.

"A _good __man_? I'm sorry Cap, but it seems we must be talking about two completely different Howard Stark's." Tony's voice was rude and he showed no effort of trying to hide it.

"Why would you say that Mr. Stark, did your father die differently from how Mr. Rogers remembers him?"_ 'Lips-too-red'_ asked Tony. Tony gave her a blank stare and replied:

"He died the way he lived: selfish, reckless, irresponsible, and drunk." There was no hiding the plain disgust that Tony had for his father. And because it hurt more that he thought it would Steve found himself saying:

"You know Tony; I've heard every one of those words used to describe you." And with that said Steve promptly excused himself and left the interview and a heartbroken Tony behind.


	2. Is He leaving?

**With Tony**

After several minutes had passed Tony finally seemed to snap out of his stupor and abruptly left the interview without an explanation, leaving behind a shocked interviewer without a story.

**With Steve**

**Steve's POV**

Happy took me back to the tower and didn't question why Tony wasn't with me; he just drove and I was thankful for that. Upon entering the house I called out to J.A.R.V.I.S uncertainly:

"Hey, umm J.A.R.V.I.S could you let me know when Tony get to the tower, please?" I was still uncomfortable around the AI, but then again I was still learning about the 21st century and its technology.

_"Of course sir, is there anything else I can do for you?" _ The AI, polite as ever, questioned.

"Ummm, don't let Tony know that I'm here?" It sounded more like a question than a question, but J.A.R.V.I.S understood what I was asking and complied.

**Normal POV**

Steve managed to find the sea bad that the army had assigned him oh so long ago (he got it back from S.H.I.E.L.D. after he'd woken up) and was hastily shoving clothes into it; hoping to be gone before Tony ever even managed to arrive. He was shoving the last bit of clothing that he thought he might need into the bag when J.A.R.V.I.S announced Tony's arrival at the tower.

"Dang it." Steve whispered under his breath.

With Tony

"J.A.R.V.I.S where is Steve?" Tony barked to the A.I. while he poured himself a glass of the closest liquor.

_"I cannot tell-"_

"Override: Tony Stark 221B; now once again: J.A.R.V.I.S where is Steve?" Tony growled to

the A.I.

_"He's in his room, sir…packing it seems."_

Tony was so shocked by the second part of his supercomputers answer that he actually dropped his cup, it shattered everywhere once it hit the ground; similar to how Tony's heart did when Steve had said those things at the interview.

_**'Was Steve leaving him?**_

Tony could hear the last shard of his already broken heart echo as it crashed to the

ground with that last thought.

* * *

OMG! GUYS! I FIGURED IT OUT! I FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE NEW CHAPTERS! YAY!

Okay, well not that that is out...Since several people wanted me to continue here is the continuation and before you ask yes, there will be more to come. I'm trying to find the inspiration to write more for it and just so you know reviews and critique is always appreciated and helps to spur me into writing faster!


End file.
